prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobo Brazil
| birth_place = Little Rock, Arkansas | death_date = | death_place = St. Joseph, Michigan | resides = | billed = | trainer = Joe Savoldi | debut = 1951 | retired = 1993 }} Houston Harris (July 10, 1923 – January 20, 1998), known professionally as Bobo Brazil, was an African-American professional wrestler who was known for breaking down barriers of racial segregation in professional wrestling. Bobo Brazil is considered one of the first successful African-American professional wrestlers, and is often referred to as "the Jackie Robinson of professional wrestling." Early life Houston Harris was born in Little Rock, Arkansas but later lived in East St. Louis, Illinois, and Benton Harbor, Michigan. He played baseball and worked in a steel mill. Professional wrestling career Harris was trained by Joe Savoldi after meeting him at matches at the Naval Armory. Originally, Harris was to be known as "Boo-Boo Brazil", but a promoter misprinted his first name as "Bobo" in an advertisement and it stuck. Early in his career, some wrestling promoters would match Brazil against fellow African American wrestlers, including Ernie Ladd and Abdullah the Butcher. Fans clamored to see Brazil face opponents of any type and Brazil would have many matches with competitors such as Killer Kowalski, Dick the Bruiser, Johnny Valentine, and The Sheik, who feuded with Brazil over the course of several decades. These and other rivals would all fall victim to Brazil's finishing maneuver, the Coco Butt. Brazil also once wrestled Bill Miller to a draw, and challenged Bruno Sammartino for the WWWF World Heavywight Championship in a battle of two top babyface competitors. On October 18, 1962, Brazil made history by becoming the first African American to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship by defeating "Nature Boy" Buddy Rogers (this distinction is usually given to Ron Simmons, the first recognized African American world champion after winning the WCW World Heavyweight Championship). Although Brazil initially refused the title (because of an "injury" that Rogers had claimed to have), Brazil was awarded the title the next day after doctors had found nothing wrong with Rogers. However, this title change is not recognized by the NWA. On October 9, 1970, Brazil and El Mongol defeated Mr. Ito and The Great Ota in the first racially mixed match in Atlanta history. Brazil served as a mentor to wrestler "Soulman" Rocky Johnson. Brazil's manager was James Dudley, the first African American to be in charge of a major arena in the United States. Dudley would run to the ring waving a towel, as Brazil followed behind. Brazil retired in 1993 after a four decade career. His last official match was in Chicago, Illinois against Kelly Kiniski, son of rival Gene Kiniski. Brazil was inducted into the WWF Hall of Fame in 1994 by Ernie Ladd. The following year, Brazil inducted Ladd into the WWF Hall of Fame. Personal life After retiring from wrestling, he ran a restaurant. Harris had six children. Death Harris died on January 20, 1998 at the Lakeland Medical Center in St. Joseph, Michigan. He had been admitted to the hospital on January 14, after suffering a series of strokes. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Coco Butt *'Wrestlers trained' :*Ernie Ladd :*Prince Pullins Championships and accomplishments *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Bob Geigel *'Championship Wrestling From Florida' :*NWA Florida Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Dusty Rhodes (1), Sweet Brown Sugar (1) *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' :*NWA Canadian Open Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Billy Watson *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (Unrecognized) :*NWA International Heavyweight Champion (2 time) :*NWA United States Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Stanley Weston Award (1998) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Heavyweight Champion (2 time) :*WWA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Chris Carter *'Worldwide Wrestling Associates' :*WWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'World Wide Wrestling Federation' :*WWWF United States Championship (4 times) See also *Bobo Brazil's event history External links * WWE.com Profile * Bobo Brazil profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile de:Bobo Brazil Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Detroit alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:NWA International Heavyweight Champions Category:Worldwide Wrestling Associates alumni Category:1924 births Category:1951 debuts Category:1993 retirements Category:1998 deaths Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Eastern Sports Association alumni Category:Japan Wrestling Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:National Wrestling Federation alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Studio Wrestling alumni Category:Superstars Of Wrestling alumni Category:Arkansas wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Former baseball players